Episode 5258 (5 April 2016)
Synopsis Abi’s excited as Babe is going to teach her how to make a trifle. Ben is sat at his laptop in the kitchen looking at Phil’s bank statements. He has spent over two grand in two days. Ben is frustrated when the website isn’t working and Abi steps in to help. She notices something and is interrupted by Louise. Abi tells Ben to take Phil to his meeting, she’ll deal with it. At the Vic Abi tells Babe about what Louise has been doing with Phil’s credit card. Babe suggests she uses it to her advantage. Together they confront Louise at Phil’s and she tells them that she had Phil’s permission. Abi takes control telling her to box everything up and return it. Louise storms upstairs when Abi threatens to tell Ben. Whilst they wait Babe asks Abi if Ben could service her car for free. Abi is a bit surprised by this assumption but the moment is cut short when Louise returns with her purchases. Louise warns Abi that she will turn into an old woman like Babe. Babe flatters Abi and she softens, agreeing to the car service. But when Abi goes to the Arches she finds Babe’s car already there. Abi goes to Babe, angry that she had already assumed she could have the service for free. Things turn sour as Abi calls Babe twisted. Babe walks out of the Vic leaving Abi alone in the kitchen. Ben tells her about Phil’s appointment and asks about the bank statements. Abi tells him what has happened with Babe and Ben warns her not to push her away. Meanwhile, Babe goes to Phil’s house and posts a note addressed to Ben through the door. Babe returns to the Vic and Abi apologises. Babe tells her to head home. Abi rushes to Phil’s but can’t find the letter and Ben isn’t there. Back at the Vic Babe tries to reassure Abi the she will be ok. Shirley shouts for Abi and she is sure that it’s Ben but she is surprised to see Louise stood at the bar holding the letter. Now Louise has the control… It is the anniversary of Danielle’s death and Ronnie puts on her locket before leaving the house. On the Square she finds Sharon looking at Max’s house; it’s up for auction today. Ronnie offers to go with her. At the Auction Room the bidding begins but Sharon is quickly outbid. Sharon suggests leaving early and Ronnie decides to start bidding for her. Luckily a phone bidder beats their price. Back on the Square Ronnie suggests Sharon and Dennis live with her. They notice Jack leaving Max’s house with a set of keys. He was the mystery phone bidder. In the Vic he explains that he is going to turn the house into fats. Jack notices Ronnie’s locket as she leaves in a hurry. Sharon offers to go after her. They sit on Ronnie’s sofa and talk about Danielle. Sharon tells Ronnie to let Jack in and declines her offer of moving in. Ronnie hands her some keys and won’t take no for an answer. Later, Jack finds Ronnie placing flowers by the Tube Station and apologises to her. As the two walk home together someone is watching them from a distance. In the MBU Anya talks to Stacey about Dr Reed deciding whether she is ready to go home. Tina brings Lily to visit as Sonia has to work. Lily tells Stacey that the tooth fairy didn’t visit her when her tooth came out and Stacey is upset when she realises she wasn’t there. Tina tells Lily they will talk to the fairy for her. Stacey admits to Tina that she is scared to leave the safety of the MBU. Tina gives her words of encouragement. Anya tells Stacey that the doctors have decided to discharge her in the next few days. Kush is late to open his stall so Tamwar gives his pitch away. In the Café Nancy asks Tamwar if this is due to a personal vendetta. Donna and Pam sit with Kush in the Café and Pam asks if there is anything she can do to help. Kush gets frustrated and walks out. Later, Tamwar visits Nancy in the pub and admits that his judgement may have been clouded by what happened. Kush is sat alone at home and Carmel arrives with her cat after Tamwar has contacted her. She has come to get Kush back on his feet and is moving in. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes